The Tale of The Shocks : What A Mess! (REDUX)
by The Nexus -Sign
Summary: Six Gods. One Creation. One Timeline, separated from the main universe to keep the original universe safe. How many changes can one young man cause? Let's find out, in this epic tale of the Henderson-Shock family, where Ryuuto; along with his daughter Stella, tries to deal with intergalactic tyrants and the mysteries of their beloved Rose Quartz. (Mini X-Over Rose x OC)
1. The Beginning (Redux)

1\. The Beginning.

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Those were the sounds of a heart monitor. On a bed next to it, was the young 300-year-old Demi-Alestian known as Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock. He looked fairly young, barely 17; which couldn't be farther from the truth.

Thing was, Ryuuto was dying. He was dying from a fatal disease that ran through his father's side of the family, that affected the heart.

Surrounding to the bed were 6 people. Each was a God of their respective rights, and mirrors of each other. Death and Life. Creation and Destruction. Light and Shadows. Each one, though they didn't interfere in their creations and their lives, was worried about the young Demi-Alestian.

Hawk frowned. "Can't we do something to save the boy's life?" He was somewhat normal-looking, to say the least, aside from the hawk-like wings on his back and his eyes. His hair was curly and black, with mismatched eyes; one gold and the other blue. His clothes were torn and worn, as if he didn't bother fixing them, and were randomly stitched together.

Death hummed. "I have plenty of ideas, but… each one involves _changing_ our little Hero drastically." Death was a weary man, well into his 30s; with black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale as if he hadn't seen the sun in ages, and he wore clothes similar to an edgelord's. In his hands was a black-gray scythe, and 2 rings were on his left hand. One on his ring finger (silver), and the other on his pinky finger (black). He also had large black wings, that seemingly cut into the light like a black hole.

"Better than him dying, I say." The Empty God scoffed. He a young adult who looked to be of European descent. He had messy brown hair and dull hazel eyes, along with his form being cloaked by a large cape.

Serpent, the Creator, spoke up. He looked like a teenager with light brown skin, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed vaguely snake-like. He wore a snake-skin coat over his form, and held a wooden snake-head staff in his left hand."So, what do we do? Where do we send him?"

"_**Somewhere preferably out of Blaze's reach, I hope."**_ The Shadow's voice entered the minds of the room's inhabitants. He was a vaguely male being made of pure dark energy and seemingly looked like oil or tar. He was aptly named The Shadow, for his abilities to blend in with the darkness.

"True." Life sighed. She was a golden-haired young woman. Her eyes were blood-red as if she was wondering the best way to kill someone without causing a mess, but at the same time, they were caring and soft. She wore a pale white and gold dress and had a golden spear along with golden feathery wings on her back. "Alright, I have a nice location for him."

"And where pray tell, is that?" Hawk looked at his superior. Life didn't speak, only summoning up a gray gem and magically inserted it into Ryuuto's body. Upon seeing the gem, The Shadow growled.

"_**We're sending him to another universe?! The chaos he could cause-"**_ Shadow shut up when he saw Death's glare.

"This boy hasn't done _anything_ wrong to deserve your constant negativity. We'll be sending him to a Quarantined Timeline, as to make sure no _permanent changes_ happen to the totality of the universe." Death said, and with that Shadow just huffed angrily.

"Shall we wake the boy up?" Serpent asked, as the other 5 nodded and did so; with Shadow begrudgingly opening a portal to the Quarantined Timeline. When the now 7 beings exited the portal, The Empty looked at Ryuuto, before giving his beloved creation, his _son_, a hug. After a while, he released the embrace.

"Boy, this is where you'll be living from now on. That Emerald gem of yours will act as a stabilizer for your body, boosting your immune system. Stay here long enough, and the Gem's power will eradicate the heart disease."

Ryuuto weakly nodded, using his jacket to cover up the Emerald on his chest. "Thanks… all of you." He then grinned. "Even you, Uncle Shade."

The Shadow sputtered and stuttered, trying to find words to insult the boy, but found none. He sighed and nodded, seemingly now amused. "_**Goodbye, boy. Try not to die. I'd hate to lose you to Death's realm so quickly."**_ And with that, the 6 Primal Gods left Ryuuto alone.

Ryuuto then sighed and walked into the city, noticing he got a few odd looks here and there. He didn't blame the residents, he was a sight to see, but he didn't expect them to find his presence that strange.

As he was walking around, he noticed something. Some strange creature that was terrorizing and attacking some citizens. He immediately jumped into action, rushing the beast and slamming a fist into it, knocking it away. He then charged after it, barraging it with blow after blow. He then kicked it into the ocean, jumping up into the air and forming an energy blade on the tip of his hand, and sliced through the air. A thin, but powerful arc of energy sliced through the one-eyed green beast and poofed it.

He sighed, landing on the floor and letting the energy fade from his hand, only to summon a shield of energy to block a spear aimed for his head. He jumped back to gain distance from his assailant and got to see who he was facing. '_The Crystal Gems. Ah, shite.'_

"What are you doing here Gem?!" A frantic looking Pearl asked. Ryuuto kind of ignored her to see what he was dealing with.

Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion.

Garnet, the strong and wise fighter.

And Pearl, the calm and patient second-in-command.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Pearl growled, striking at his shield again.

Ryuuto blinked. "Sorry, internal conversation. First off, I'm not a Gem. At least, not naturally."

Pearl and Garnet were confused. But Rose Quartz was intrigued. "Not a Gem naturally? How so?"

"Well… I… I'd be dead soon without my Gem." He showed them his grey Emerald, which was resting on his chest. "I was infected by a family disease, called the Soul Leech. The only way my guardians saw for me to live was to give me a Gem and send me to learn how to control my Gem abilities."

Everyone looked sympathetic, which annoyed Ryuuto a little. "Poor you, a young human child…" Rose Quartz began.

"One, not entirely human. Two, I'm over 300 years old. In fact, I am 356 years and 23 days old." That caused even Rose to be confused.

"Child, no human can live for that long… they all fade away so quickly…"

"Lady, I _used_ to be an 'Immortal'. I can live up to 6,000 years old at least. At most 180,000." He grunted. "In fact, for proof…"

"No proof will be necessary. I saw how you defeated that Corrupted Gem. No normal human would be able to do that, and I didn't see you activate your Gem." Rose smiled.

"...Oh, where are our manners? I'm Pearl." Pearl began.

"Garnet." The stoic warrior said.

"And I am Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems."

Ryuuto nodded. "I'm Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, but I prefer to be called Ryuuto." He nervously laughed. "My name's kinda long anyways. Oh, and I hold a White Emerald Gem."

Pearl and Rose's eyes seemed to gain a spark of interest. "A _White_ Emerald?" Rose hummed. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Ryuuto asked as Rose shook her head.

"Not here, first we have to bubble up the Corrupted Gem." She did so immediately and began to walk away with her group. Ryuuto stood there, confused. Rose turned back to the Demi-Alestian. "Aren't you coming? You wanted answers and training, it's best to come with us."

Ryuuto shrugged and followed the Crystal Gems. '_What could possibly go wrong?'_ He thought.

* * *

_**(With The Primal Six)**_

* * *

Serpent was monitoring Ryuuto, and sighed when he saw what Shadow was afraid of was coming to light. "Well, looks like Shade was right about the drastic changes."

"_**HA! TOLD YA!"**_ The embodiment of darkness had a little party to himself, before sobering up. "_**Regardless, I was right. And so was Death. Is the quarantine keeping things from leaking into other timelines?"**_ Serpent nodded at that. "_**Then that's all we need to worry about. Let the boy have some fun."**_

"I thought you despised Ryuuto?" Life looked up from a book she was reading.

The Shadow shrugged. "_**Can't hate someone for very long when they keep being nice to you. He grew on me."**_

"Correction, he grew on all of us," Hawk said, eating some barbecue chips. "Now let's just get back to watching the fun, hm?" And so they did.

* * *

_**(Back with Ryuuto and The Crystal Gems)**_

* * *

"...So you're saying, that a long time ago… the White Emeralds were the Diamonds best friends and advisors?"

Rose nodded.

"And since I _am _a Grey Emerald, they'll come after me?"

Another nod.

"And my only chances of not being captured is staying here with you guys on Beach City."

A third nod.

Ryuuto slumped into his chair. "Well that's just great, I have more intergalactic warlords after me." He groaned. "First my own brother, according to the Alpha's words, and now the Diamonds once they hear of me."

"Alpha…?" Pearl asked inquisitively.

Ryuuto thought about a way to explain it. "Okay, here's the thing. I'm not the only 'me' to exist. Like you guys, with multiple Pearls and Rose Quartzes existing on Homeworld; I'm not entirely original. The Alpha, to put it simply, is the oldest and most powerful of my kind. The first Ryuuto, and essentially my King. He's the equivalent to a Diamond… if Diamond's weren't evil, that is."

They all simultaneously 'ooh'-ed. "How strong are you anyways?" Garnet asked.

"Strong enough. I mean, I did beat that Corrupted Gem with ease." Ryuuto shrugged.

Rose looked at Pearl and Garnet and then nodded. "Ryuuto, we have a mission for you."

_**(Later that day)**_

Ryuuto was facing down a bunch of Centipeetles, dodging attacks from them left and right. One got close to injuring him badly, but he punched it in the jaw at the last second, kicking it to the floor with enough force to poof it.

They tried to outnumber him, but he put a barrier around himself. Then threw the barrier outwards, knocking them all back. He formed an energy blade around his hands, and sliced it at the Centipeetles all at once, poofing them all immediately and saving the village they were torturing. "All done…" He grinned.

He turned to the Crystal Gems, waiting for some praise, but only got shocked and slightly terrified looks in return. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Rose stared behind him, and Ryuuto turned to see what the others were seeing. A giant flaming golem, easily towering over the trees. He knew what that was. A footsoldier of Blaze.

"Guys, run!" He ordered, his eyes turning light blue as he summoned a massive barrier to block the golem's flaming fist. The barrier cracked, as he felt the recoil, coughing up blood. But he ran regardless.

"Where are we going, those humans are going to get hurt by the creature!" Rose frantically asked the Demigod-Gem.

"I'm just an illusion," revealed the Ryuuto illusion. "The real Ryuuto is dealing with the golem right now."

Ryuuto faced down the golem, raising his hand and summoning a storm in the sky, as it began to rain. He smirked as the golem lost powerful due to the rain, he put his hand out and summoned an icy subzero blade. He then jumped into the air, and sliced through the golem's arm. He then spun around, kicking the golem into the floor and shot a lightning bolt at it from the stormcloud.

Ryuuto landed on the floor, determination entering his eyes, as he grabbed the golem's leg and threw it into the air. He then raised his hand, energy forming in it and condensing quickly. "Never return, Rook. Apocalypse Shot." And with that, the red and black energy blast hit the golem, exploding it on impact.

He then sighed, feeling a slight drain on his Alestian aura reserves, and turned around to see the Crystal Gems standing behind him. "Oh… you saw all that."

"That was _amazing_! You possess such power and at only 356 years old?" She asked, with the other Gems staring dumbly in shock and awe.

"I've been training, aiming to get stronger since I was a child." He shrugged. "I got somewhere from it."

The Gems grinned at Ryuuto (sans Pearl, who stayed stoic). "You'll fit in nicely, Ryuuto. Welcome to the Crystal Gems."


	2. Protect

**(DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL**_ **OWN NOTHING. STEVEN UNIVERSE BELONGS TO REBECCA SUGAR. UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

2\. _**Protect.**_

_Apparently, even though she's been on Earth for quite a while, Rose didn't know stuff about humans (or children). But, me being me, offered to help her learn stuff about humans. I just didn't understand what I got myself into._

"Grey Emerald, I'm here to learn about humans!"

The Demigod-Turned-Gem turned to see Rose Quartz float downwards in front of his new house. "Alright, you're lucky today Rose, one of the alternate me-s; specifically the Alpha, came to my place today. They asked me to babysit their kid. Hamolham the First." Grey Emerald brought out a young… skeleton?

Rose freaked out a little. "What happened to the child?"

"What do you mean Rose?" Ryuuto raised an eyebrow. "It's just a Hybrid. Monster, Human, God. Mixed together."

"...Monster?" She was confused.

"Oh, I didn't explain that did I?" Ryuuto sheepishly grinned. "Monsters are people found on most _Earths_. An old civilization, of wondrous and powerful people. They could manipulate the elements to destructive degrees. Some were just powerful via strength."

"Sounds dangerous to humans…" Rose said.

"Humans believed so too, so most Monsters are locked away behind a Magic Seal."

Hamolham started to cry at that. "I forgot Hamolham disliked hearing about the Barrier…" Grey Emerald muttered, trying to soothe the child.

"Here, let me try," Rose suggested, as the Demigod-Gem shrugged and handed Hamolham over to her. A few minutes later, Hamolham was resting in Rose's arms.

"Wow, you're a natural Rose." Ryuuto laughed. Rose Quartz giggled.

"I guess you could say that. Children are just so interesting and cute."

The two aliens stared at each other for a few moments, beginning to laugh lightly together. "Well Rose, you're so good with kids, I don't think you need to learn anything." He put Hamolham back in their crib. "Meanwhile, I want to learn how to summon my weapon."

Rose smiled. "Emerald, you don't just _learn_ how to summon your weapon. It's an extension of yourself. It'll come to you naturally on your own."

Ryuuto blinked. "All right." He said. "I trust you, Rose. If you say so."

Not too long after that, they all found ourselves fighting a swarm of Corrupted Gems.

Ryuuto was fending off a few on his own, switching from defensive to offensive. He looked to the side and saw the other Gems holding their own.

Pearl used her spear to impale and slash at their enemies with grace and poise.

Garnet used her gauntlets to punch, squish and beat them 'til they poofed.

And Rose… She used her sword efficiently, looking like a battle goddess in Ryuuto's eyes.

He sliced at another Corrupted, poofing them and bubbling their Gem. After finishing off his side, he noticed Rose was getting ganged up on by most of the Corrupted.

'_They __**know**_ _she's the leader, the most threatening…'_ Ryuuto's eyes hardened, as his Gem started to shine brightly. A silver glaive appeared in his hand, as he rushed at the Corrupted Gems in a frenzy; taking out at least half of the swarm.

His eyes were dark red, his hair looking and acting like a flame; blazing upwards. He roared, looking upon the now decimated battlefield before falling to his knees.

Ryuuto tried to take deep breaths, he hasn't lost control of his emotions in such a long time… He then noticed the glaive in his hand, and his eyes widened in shock. "I summoned my weapon? Damn it looks awesome." He weakly grinned. He then coughed up blood, noticing he got heavily injured by the swarm. There were wounds and lacerations scattered across his body, but thankfully, being slowly healed by Shinju's Chakra.

Rose and the other Gems rushed over to their Demigod-Gem ally, worry etched onto their faces. "Emerald, you're hurt!" Rose gasped.

"Eh, I'll be fine." He boosted his regeneration factor, his wounds healing immediately with no scars. "I have my ways of healing myself quickly."

The Gems gaped at him. Not only was he basically a one-man army, but he could also heal himself with ease? '_Homeworld may never get their hands on him…'_ Rose thought. '_Otherwise, the chaos and damage caused to the galaxy would be immeasurable.'_

"But just because I healed doesn't mean I'm not tired…" He sighed, unsteadily standing up. Rose helped him get up, as they walked back to the Warp to Beach City.

But, for your information, _nothing_ goes Ryuuto's way.

A massive Centipeetle jumped in front of the Warp, blocking it from the Crystal Gems. It hissed at them, and that's when Ryuuto noticed.

_The colors of the Centipeetle were all wrong._

Instead of being black and green, it was pink and orange; with red jaws. Its eye was slitted and yellow. This wasn't a normal Centipeetle, it was a Centipeetle that was corrupted by a Fearbringer.

It drew it's head back as Ryuuto's eyes widened. "**RUN!"**

The Chaos-Centipeetle shot a massive energy wave at the Crystal Gems, Ryuuto pushing them out of the way. His eyes widened to see the dark blue wave charging at him, and then smiled.

'**_Game Over_**_ already huh? And I was just starting to have fun…'_

The blast enveloped him before he could do anything.

When the smoke cleared, Ryuuto was on the floor… bleeding, his clothes, skin, and hair all burnt. He was trembling, his Gem cracking.

The Chaos-Centipeetle blinked with it's one lone eye, satisfied. It walked over to the Crystal Gems, aiming to rid of them too.

Ryuuto's world went dark, as his Gem shattered.

_**It is not yet your time…**_

Ryuuto looked up, seeing nothing but darkness as he stood. A calm female voice spoke to him.

_**Young Hero, take my power. Stand proud yet again, be the Hero you are meant to be!**_

Ryuuto's body started to shine with power, immense power beyond his beliefs. "What…?" He croaked out.

_**You are my Champion, the Chosen of Order! Now go my Reborn Hero! Strike back against Apophis' Creature and save your friends!**_

Ryuuto, in the real world, stood and roared as his Gem and soul reformed. A beacon of light shot from the place he stood. His Gem and soul re-pieced themselves perfectly, as his body changed.

The Chaos-Centipeetle looked back and saw the Demigod-Gem hybrid.

His hair was longer, now pale red; reaching his hips. His right eye was a Rinnegan, the other was a silver-glowing pinprick in a black void. Gold and white armor adorned with purple crystals were now what he wore. His Glaive was now glowing a silvery-blue color. Ryuuto the Reborn glared at the Chaos-Centipeetle, one thing on his mind.

_To protect._


	3. Fusion

**(DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL**_ **OWN NOTHING. STEVEN UNIVERSE BELONGS TO REBECCA SUGAR. UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. NARUTO BELONGS TO MAMASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

_**3\. Fusion.**_

Ryuuto the Reborn stared down the Chaos-Centipeetle, which warily looked at him. Then, the last of the Grey Emeralds smirked. "**I'm going to pulverize you.. **_**Until there's nothing left of either of ya.**_" He threatened, shooting forwards with his glaive in hand.

He sliced at the Chaospeetle (let's call it that), turning them into vapor. The vapor reformed, due to the Chaospeetle being made of _pure magic_. It found being in a humanoid form as a way to have the fight tilt a little to their favour.

They looked like a tall, muscular pale-skinned human; with no shirt, gray pants, and weird plastic armour-like shoes. Their hair was dark pink, with orange eyes. They roared, in a language no-one could understand and charged.

The humanoid Chaospeetle shifted their arm into a blade, locking the Demigod and the Servant of Chaos into deadlock. "Impressive, creature. You're making me use 20% of my power." Ryuuto grinned. "Let's crank it up to 30." Ryuuto kneed the creature into a tree, where it launched out of; hissing at Ryuuto.

Ryuuto confidently let his glaive fade, cockily getting into a fighting stance. The Chaospeetle went to strike at Ryuuto, who sidestepped and landed at devastating punch into their gut. The Chaospeetle was sent into the air, where it floated for a while, trying to regain their bearings. Ryuuto floated upwards, grinning.

The Chaospeetle roared, sending a energy wave from it's mouth towards Ryuuto, who casually deflected it back at them. "Come on, make this worthwhile for me damnit!" He frowned.

Chaospeetle then smirked, as they were secretly building up energy in their body. They looked at the Crystal Gems, shooting all the energy they had at them. Ryuuto noticed, and appeared in front of the blast; knocking it back into the air in rage.

The green blast exploded in the air, causing the Gems to cover their eyes from the intense winds. "You... " Ryuuto hissed, his eyes now conveying pure rage. "Attacking my friends is one thing, but that blast was strong enough to wipe out the planet I have grown to love! And for that… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" A gray aura burst out of Ryuuto's body as he charged straight at the Chaospeetle, who's eyes widened in fear.

Ryuuto punched the Chaospeetle into a far off mountainside, then raising his hands shot a few blasts of energy at them. Chaospeetle did their best to dodge, using the smokescreen and a Clone to make it looked like they died.

When Ryuuto lowered his guard, they striked. Blade aimed at the Godling's neck. Ryuuto braced for pain, but it never came. Instead he heard a familiar voice cry out. He opened his eyes to see Rose Quartz take the hit for him and poof. His Reborn form faded in shock as he fell to the floor, catching Rose's gem before it fell. "Rose.. no…" Ryuuto held the Gem close to his chest. "Please, please Rose! Come back!"

A bright light shone as his form turned into light. _They were fusing._ He was fusing with Rose Quartz.

They were someone new. Morganite. Their body was tall and lean, with a pink skin tone. Long pale pink-violet hair sprouted from their head. Their eyes were changing rainbow colors ever so slowly, with a Emerald gem on their chest and a Rose Quartz on their stomach.

Morganite looked around, but then they remembered what happened. "Well then…" The fusion smiled. "I suppose it's time that we, no… _I_ defeated you." From their body, they summoned both Ryuuto's glaive and Rose's shield. They mixed the two weapons, creating a crystalline staff that could turn itself back into a silvery shield.

They aimed the staff at Chaospeetle, charging up a rainbow light. They fired the beam at it. The Chaospeetle blew up on contact, this time finally taken down. Morganite smirked triumphantly, but then defused back into Rose and Ryuuto.

Ryuuto got up unsteadily. "Woo, what just happened…" He looked at Rose, who's eyes were sparkling.

"We fused…" She whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

"Oh Gods, I am so sorry; it was accidental and in the mome-" Rose shushed him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"Don't be… it was amazing." She grinned. Ryuuto slightly smiled too.

The other Gems rushed over, weapons drawn. Then they noticed Ryuuto and Rose smiling, and the absence of the Chaospeetle. "What just happened?" Pearl questioned as Garnet stayed quiet.

"Ryuuto and I _Fused._" Rose laughed, her mind overjoyed at the fact Ryuuto could Fuse with others.

"What?! He can Fuse?" Pearl exclaimed. "Sure, he has a Gem, but he's still _organic!_"

"It was entirely accidental I swea-" Ryuuto was again cut off by Rose's stern but gentle glare.

"Ryuuto, Fusion is _not _accidental. It is a intimate bond between two Gems, who trust and care for each other." Garnet explained to the Demigod. "The fact you fused with Rose means you two have a very close bond."

"Yeah… I guess we do… I was so… _angry_ at the Chaospeetle for hurting Rose, and it just _happened_, ya know?" Ryuuto sighed.

"A mutual feeling then." Garnet smiled, pushing up her visor. "You two wanted to protect each other. _That_ was the catalyst."

Ryuuto nodded weakly. "That fight actually tired me out…" He fell backwards, where Rose caught him.

"We'll take him to the temple, he'll need to rest." Was the last thing Ryuuto heard before he fell unconscious. But before he let drowsiness overtake him, he had a singular thought.

_I wonder what the limits are to this… Fusion._


	4. Rage

**(DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL**_ **OWN NOTHING, I NEVER **_**WILL**_ **OWN ANYTHING. STEVEN UNIVERSE BELONGS TO REBECCA SUGAR. UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. NARUTO BELONGS TO MAMASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

**(Author's Note: This chapter will be shorter than the others. Also, in this fic, Corruption is a punishment the Diamonds usually reserved for criminals on Homeworld. That's part of the reason why there are Corrupted Gems on Earth BEFORE the Corrupting Light. This is a fic, I can have my… creative choices.)**

4\. _Rage_.

It's been a few weeks since the Chaos-Centipeedle and Fusion incidents. Since then, Ryuuto was unable to fuse with anyone _except_ Rose. Not that he's _complaining_, being Morganite was pretty amazing, something _special_ in his opinion.

The other Gems (expect Pearl) tried to see if they could fuse with the Demigod, but it never worked out. The fusion barely lasted a few seconds. Ryuuto called his fusion with Garnet, Grossularite; and his fusion with the newbie Gem (Amythest), was called Iolite. Not really creative, but he was _really_ bad at naming Gems.

Pearl was constantly glaring at him for some reason. Ryuuto ignored it, not knowing what it was all about. Instead he was busy focusing on this strange feeling he was getting from space. He felt uneasy, like something was going to happen. Something horrible. He shook off the feeling, walking over to Rose. "Heya, Rose!" Ryuuto smiled.

The Leader of the Crystal Gems smiled back at him. "Greetings, Ryuuto. How are you this fine day?"

"Doing pretty good, it's boring though. Suprised there aren't any Homeworld Gem attacks or Corrupted to bubble."

Rose frowned at that. "Yes, it is strange. The Gem war is still happening, where did they all go?"

Ryuuto simply shrugged, sighing. "I'm going to train my powers, is that okay Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, do so. Once you do, we can truly call you a Crystal Gem and take you on more missions."

He grinned at that and teleported to his favourite place to train, Antarctica.

He activated the Gravity Seals over his body, his weight increasing by 30x. Now smirking, he created a Clone of himself using magic and then began sparring with it. Over time, he increased the Gravity Seals power and upped the amount of power the Clone was able to access. "C'mon, Other Me! I want a challenge!" Ryuuto frowned, still not feeling too pressured.

"Accessing full power." The pale clone droned, charging at Ryuuto and decking him in the nose. He hit a glacier, completely shattering it as he stood. He charged back at his clone, blocking a kick with his arms and headbutting the Clone. He jumped back, bouncing up and down.

"C'mon, still not feeling it! I need to be strong!" Ryuuto grinned, blocking every single one of his clone's hits. He boredly removed all restraints on his clone, suddenly getting kicked in the neck by the Clone.

The Clone summoned it's Gladius, twirling it around and charging at the dazed Ryuuto. He barraged his creator with punches and kicks, and went for a deadly neck slash, but Ryuuto quickly regained his bearings and dodged.

Ryuuto was quickly losing power due to the Gravity Seal, for the stronger gravity was on his body, the weaker he got. The Seal was reaching 150x Gravity, and Ryuuto knew he had to finish this soon if he didn't want his DemiGodly bones to be crushed into a fine powder. "Tch, I'll finish this in one blow then." He jumped far back, clenching his fists. "Kami Ryuken!" Tapping into a bit of the Godly power of his Reborn form, a bright reddish-purple fiery aura burst around him.

The Clone tried to copy him, also feeling pressured. "So, you're gonna try to copy me eh? Good thing you can't copy my new move! Kami Ryuken, 13%!" The aura intensified, as he quickly appeared in front of the Clone; grabbing their arms and swinging them at the floor. Ryuuto jumped into the sky, seeing his Gem was cracking. "My body and Gem can't handle more of this… I'll end this now, I suppose." he forced all his magic into his arms and two spheres of bright light appeared. "Light Beacon!" He shot the massive wave of energy at the clone, destroying it and sighing as he gained all the experience of it. He then looked at the destroyed terrain and laughed. "Well, barely anything lives in Antarctica, so it's fine." He then heard something. A strange noise, echoing. He frowned, dispelling his transformation and teleporting back to Beach City.

Once there, he activated his Rinnegan to see into space, seeing a bright light heading for Earth, coming from Homeworld. "It'll be here in 2 minutes…" He gulped, if that was the Diamond's last ditch effort, then it must be powerful. He had to warn Rose.

He rushed to Rose Quartz, seeing them with the other Crystal Gems. "Rose, Rose! The Diamonds! They're attacking!"

"More Homeworld Gems?" She asked as she stood up. The holder of the Gray Emerald shook his head.

"No, the Diamonds themselves." Her eyes widened at that information, seeing the light reach Earth.

Ryuuto frowned, activating Kami Ryuken again, uncaring of the damage it did to his body and Gem. "I will not lose my friends, nor Earth! Kami Ryuken, 20%!" He felt his Gem crack at the fact he was using more than it could take, but ignored it. He prepared another energy attack. "TAKE THIS, HOMEWORLD SCUM! BLITZ RAY!" He roared, shooting a massive wave of green energy at the Corrupting Light. The beam of energy actually _pushed back_ the Corrupting Light for a few seconds, before it pushed back harder.

Ryuuto's eyes widened, as he dispelled his attack and form, collapsing. He felt his body be picked up by Rose, closing his eyes for the impending doom that never came. He quickly fell unconcious.

(A week later.)

Ryuuto opened his eyes again, feeling weak and tired. He looked at his arms, seeing they were all messed up and warped. 'So, Juu, you gonna heal my damage or what?' He mentally asked the Wolf God in his body.

"**Normally, I wouldn't, because you were **_**reckless!**_ **But if you die, I die, so I am working on it."** The gruff gray wolf huffed. "**You'll be fully healed in a few days, and if that girlfriend of yours helps, it'll be a few hours."**

Ryuuto blushed. 'Rose is just a friend, Juu.' He heatedly responded.

"**Oooh, defensive. You're matching all the traits of a Tsundere right now."** He teased.

'Juu, shut up before I wreck your life.' That shut the Wolf Spirit up, as he knew Ryuuto had greater control of the Mindscape.

"**Fine, you win this time brat."** The Wolf went back to healing Ryuuto's heavily damaged body and Gem.

Ryuuto tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down. It was Pearl, looking at him with a mix of utter confusion, curiousity, and respect. "Rest, Emer- er, Ryu. You did enough for a long while, you allowed a few Crystal Gems to hide and survive the Corrupting Light. You are a hero, and even I have to admit your bravery is admirable." She smiled briefly, before frowning seriously. "But don't pull a stunt like that again, your muscles have been literally ripped and twisted. What were you _thinking?"_

"I thought I could save everyone and push back the Diamond's attack…" Ryuuto embarrassedly laughed, with his laughter dying out at Pearl's withering glare.

"Rose was very worried for you, she hasn't even went on missions for the past week. And we have so many more Corrupted Gems and Chaos Warriors to deal with, so that was counterproductive, Emerald." She went back to being cold and professional. Ryuuto looked down.

"Yes, Pearl, I understand. I won't let it happen again." He sighed, getting scolded sucked, even as a 300+ year old immortal Godling. Then Rose walked into the room and hugged him.

"Ryuuto, never do that again." She said, the Demigod's eyes softening. "You could have died…"

"...I'm sorry Rose. I didn't realise how powerful the Diamonds were… I just wanted to protect Earth and the Crystal Gems…" He sighed, doing his best to hug back with his injured muscles. He winced, as she let go of him, her Healing Tears falling from her eyes and onto his injured body, healing faster. Shinju grinned, upping his healing's strength.

"**Well, as predicted, it'll be just an hour and a half before you're at full capacity again. You can walk around now."** The Wolf God told his best friend, grinning from within his Seal.

'Thanks, Juu.' Ryuuto said, smiling internally. "Thanks Rose, I promise you that I will never pull a stunt like that again…" He winced in pain as he felt his Gem still slowly healing. "Do you mind if you cry on my Gem though?" He half-joked. She laughed lightly, tears dropping onto his cracked gray gem and closing up the cracks.

He stood, dual-colored eyes looking around. "So, I'm in the Temple still?" Pearl nodded.

"We had to stabilize you at a human healing facility, though. You were in worse condition than you are now for a while." She explained.

He nodded, but his mind was on soomething else. The Diamonds attacked a final attack, that he had a feeling Corrupted many Gems; both Homeworld and Crystal. He didn't feel happy about the Corruption of Homeworld Gems, quite the opposite really. He felt angry, he felt the need to take revenge.

Right now, he was feeling nothing but pure **rage.**


	5. Whole

**(DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL**_ **OWN NOTHING, I NEVER **_**WILL**_ **OWN ANYTHING. STEVEN UNIVERSE BELONGS TO REBECCA SUGAR. UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. NARUTO BELONGS TO MAMASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

5\. _Whole._

_**It was official, being a Crystal Gem AND A Demi-God was hard work.**_

Not only was Ryuuto being chased by Apophis' beasts, but he had to deal with the uprising of Corrupted Gems. The few the Gems dealt with once in a while was fine, but now Corrupted Gems were commonplace.

Ryuuto was much more serious now, not wanting to be reckless like last time, and was training even harder than before. He even asked the other Gems for help, which they gladly obliged to do. Pearl helped him to be more precise and logical, Rose helped him find more of his Gem's powers, and Garnet helped him by teaching him how to meditate and control his emotions.

Gone was his old attire. He now wore a black leather jacket and white shirt underneath. His pants were a dark navy blue, with black Ninja sandals. They were all enhanced and laced with Magic to keep them as durable as he was, and to make sure they weren't damaged by most attacks. They were also enhancted with Weight Seals to boost his gravity training. He grew considerably stronger, able to match Rose's strength when they sparred together. He always lost, due to her being the smarter and more experienced warrior. But he was never angry at losing to her, he just looked into her amused eyes and he just laughed with her.

He may not have wanted to admit it, but he was starting to fall in love with Rose Quartz.

He couldn't think of anything without her popping into his mind. Everything about her was so perfect in his eyes. He wanted to protect her, be her sword and shield (even thought she had her own), and to be with her. He never felt such emotions for _anyone_, so he knew immediately that it was love that he felt.

He tried to ignore it, not feeling adequate enough for someone like Rose to love him anyways. He instead focused on his training, slowly and steadily gaining strength. He was getting strong enough to take out SWARMS of Corrupted Gems and Apophis' Soldiers. He even managed to kill the Eye of Chaos, Apophis' lieutenant with the help of his fellow Crystal Gems.

He noticed lately that there was a new human in Beach City, one who was supposedly a rising star of sorts. He wasn't sure. But when Rose asked him to accompany her to this human's concert, he didn't reject her offer.

When they got there, he noticed the human was relatively young, barely in his 20s if he was right. He, again, wasn't sure. He barely paid attention to the song, it wasn't _bad_ necessarily, he just heard better before. When the song ended, he and Rose were clapping, although his was quieter and _very_ slightly sarcastic.

"Thanks for coming everybody, I'm Mr. Universe. If you like what you just heard go check out our merch table!" He pointed to said table. "My manager Marty can hook you up with CDs, and t-shirts…" He then noticed said manager wasn't there. "Oh, wait, he's not there... I guess I'm going over there now…" He walked over to it, as Rose and Ryuuto walked over. Rose picked up a CD.

"Space Train to the Cosmos." She read, as Ryuuto raised an eyebrow at the slightly quirky title.

The man smiled. "Yeah!" He then began to sing. "One way ticket and I'm ready to ride!~"

Rose giggled as Ryuuto stared impassively. "How much for this CD?" He asked, curious for Rose's sake.

"It's free for you guys! One time deal." He winked.

Rose smiled as Ryuuto took the CD. "If you're going to space, when will you come back?"

"I'm _never_ coming back." He laid back and smirked faintly.

"That's horrible." Rose Quartz gasped. Ryuuto smiled lightly at Rose and looked up at her.

"Rose, it's a metaphor. Just a expression." The tall Demigod-Gem laughed and explained. Rose blushed.

"Oh." She realized. "Thanks for correcting me."

"Hey, you two want any shirts? Free of charge for my two first fans here in Beach City!" The man, Greg Universe, smiled. Ryuuto shrugged.

"No objections here." He said. Greg rushed into his van and went to get them said shirts, but Ryuuto's eyes flickered behind him to the temple. "Rose." He whispered. "I sense a Spite Soldier." She nodded as the two ran off to the temple to Warp to the area.

Greg came back out, confused. "I got your shirts…" He then noticed that Rose and Ryuuto were gone. "Where'd they go?" He scratched his head in confusion. His manager, Marty, frowned at him.

"Greg! You can't give stuff away for free! What about my 75 percent? 75 percent of nothing is nothing. Are YOU worth nothing?" Mart asked.

Greg sighed. "No…"

"That's right. I'm going to make us both rich." Then he leaned into Greg's ear. "And as far as these saltwater saps know, we already are." He backed away and put his arm around Vidalia. "So let's live it up before we hit the road, alright? Next stop, Empire City!" Marty and Vidalia walked away, with Greg looking down.

"Y'know, I'll catch up with you…" Greg walked down the boardwalk, approaching a gate at the beach that had a sign marked with: KEEP OFF BEACH. Below was another sign with the word "Please" in neat cursive. Greg looked past the gate.

"Maybe they're over there?"

"Hooo!" A purple owl perched on the gate said, as Greg chuckled.

"Ah, just some giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair. She was with a white and red haired man. You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?" He said jokingly to the owl.

The purple owl actually responded. "Sure have, pal!"

Greg was suprised and scared. "W-where?"

The purple owl chuckled and turned to Greg. "Well, uh... If I told you any more I'd have to KILL YOU!" She flew towards the temple with laughter mixed with her fake hoots.

Greg tried to catch up and climbed the fence. "Hey! WAIT! Hold on a sec-" He fell over. "Whoa, oof!"

He runs after Amethyst, up towards the temple entrance where Pearl is standing with Owl-Amethyst perched on her arm.

"This long-haired human was talking to me over by the fence!" She said.

"It spoke to you?" She aksed, a little appalled.

"He was asking about Emerald and Rose." She turned her head a full 180 degrees to face Greg. "Look, there he is!"

"Yo…" Greg said awkwardly.

Amythest flew over to Greg, hitting Pearl's face. "Ugh, Amythest, wait!"

Amythest shape-shifted back into herself and spooked the poor human. "It's YOU! I've never seen this one around before… Aww… I really like you hair!" The Gemling crawled around Greg and lifted up his shirt, before Pearl picked her up and Greg pushed his shirt back down.

"Amythest! Leave him be! You don't know where he's been!" Pearl then looked at Greg. "I'm very sorry about this… um… you." Amythest kept trying to escape Pearl's grasp to try and interact with Greg. Garnet then warped in with two bubbled Gems.

"Woah…" Greg gasped. Garnet stared.

"Pearl, Amythest, you're with a human." Amythest smiled.

"He followed me over the fence!" She said happily.

"What should we do?" Pearl worriedly said to the tall Fusion.

Garnet glared at Greg. "State your purpose." She said.

Greg was nervous, the tall lady was intimidating. "Uh… I was looking for the mysterious pink lady and her friend. She was really tall… lots of big curly hair?"

"See, he's talking about Emerald and Ro-" Pearl put her hand over Amythest's mouth, successfully muffling her.

"I don't know how to make him go away!" Pearl said to Garnet.

"I'll just throw him back over the fence." She picked up Greg to throw him back over the fence.

"Huh?" Greg was protesting as he was carried off.

"Excellent idea! Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says." Pearl smiled.

"Please! No throwing!" Greg pleaded.

"Wait!/Stop!" Rose and Ryuuto said in unison, rushing out of the temple. Ryuuto crushed the ball of red Magic that was a _Spite Soldier_'s soul.

"Mr. Universe?" Rose questioned, as the Gray Emerald-wielder gave a mental command to Garnet for her to drop Greg. She did so, gaining a response of pain from Greg.

Rose helped Greg back up. "Are you alright?" She asked, as the human nodded shakily.

"You know this human?" Pearl asked.

"He was playing a concert on the beach, and Rose asked me to accompany her." Ryuuto shrugged.

"No one can ignore the Universe." Greg smirked. "Oh, I brought you these!" He handed out two t-shirts to Rose and Ryuuto. "It's the free t-shirts that come with the free CD!"

Rose took the shirt graciously, as Ryuuto put it in a pocket dimension for later use. "Why, thank you!" Rose said. The other Gems crowded around Rose to look at her t-shirt. "His gimmick is space!" She whispered to the Gems. Pearl chuckled.

"Hey, play something, music man!" Amythest suggested. Garnet summoned one of her Gauntlets.

"Better make it good." She said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show…" Greg then realized how late it was. "Aw jeez, what time is it?"

"Night time?" Pearl said, unsure of what the human meant.

"Yeah, Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road… Big show in a big city… And I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!" Greg laughed to himself, with Ryuuto chuckling a bit with his hands in his pockets. Pearl blinked.

"What?"

"Well, you better hurry. You don't wanna miss your space train to the cosmos." Rose giggled.

"Okay!" He then ran off. "I'll see you later! I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!" Ryuuto stared at Greg's retreating form, and did a quick Jutsu to manipulate his mind. Morally, what he just did to Greg's mind was bad, but he didn't care. He didn't want this human to get in the way between him and Rose. He made Greg care about Rose as a _friend_ instead of a infatuation.

"**Woah, didn't expect something like that from you."** Shinju commented. Ryuuto shrugged internally.

"_I do what I need to for myself."_ He answered.

The Wolf Spirit sighed, and went back to sleep. He didn't care about Ryuuto's love for Rose.

A little while later, he was in his room, resting on his bed until he sensed something… off. It was like he could _feel_ that something was attacking, but he didn't know what it _exactly_ WAS. "Eh, I'm sure Rose and Garnet can handle it." He then heard screams, grunts, and yelps of pain outside, and sighed. "Nevermind, I guess it's not a Corrupted Gem."

He dashed outside, immediately seeing what it was that attacked. Red skin, purple eyes, tall and wearing red and black armour. Definitely a Spite Soldier. "So, another one of you freaks decide to attack my friends huh?" He then saw the army of Corrupted Gems with the Soldier. He turned to Rose, who was a little worse for wear. "I'll deal with him, you get rid of the Corrupted Gems!" He said, with Rose nodding with determination in her eyes. Ryuuto took a deep breath and glared at the Spite Soldier. "KAMI RYUKEN! 10%!" He roared, his body's mass and height increasing by that said amount. (10% increase.) He was now 7'1, with a larger muscled build that his clothes adjusted to due to it's enhancements. He charged right at them, beginning a whole new fight that would change his life. Because 10 minute later, he was broken in _all_ the places.

He struggled to stand up, glaring at the passive Spite Soldier. "So, this is the legendary Ryuuto?" The Soldier sighed. "I can't believe I thought you'd be a challenge. This is pathetic." Ryuuto growled and amped up his regeneration, trying to heal up as quickly as he could. "If you're done holding back, I want you to go and hit me as hard as you can." They crossed their arms. "If you manage to make me flinch, I'll even tell you my name as a consolation prize!" He taunted.

Ryuuto growled deeper, his eyes gleaming with a dark purple aura. "Fine, I'll show you everything I've got… But not here." The Spite Soldier stared at the Demigod-Gem and shrugged.

"If that's what you wish." They both took to the skies, flying to Antartica. Now somewhat healed, Ryuuto looked at the bored and stretching Soldier of Chaos. "Now, will you show me your real power already?"

Ryuuto growled, pushing his new limits with his sheer will. "Fine! KAMI RYUKEN!" His body ached, begging him to stop, burning and ripping itself apart, but he needed to do this now. "...**25%!**" He roared, his power yet again skyrocketing and scaring his foe momentarily. He gained a whole extra foot in height, as he flew into the air and put his hands out in front of him. Purple light came from his hands, his entire body covered in a dark purple glow. "I AM TIRED OF ALL THIS HELL! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH APOPHIS OR HIS CRAP ANYMORE, GOT IT?! I WANT TO JUST LIVE IN PEACE WITH MY FRIENDS!" He said at them, getting him to smirk.

"Well, your sudden power up did make me flinch. My name is Rex, call me General Rex of Snakeye Town." He introduced himself casually, trying to hide his fear.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME, ALL I CARE ABOUT IS PROTECTING MY PLANET!" Purple electricity was now surrounding Ryuuto's body, with Rex sweating a bit.

'_Oh Gods, that attack might actually kill me!'_ Rex realized, his eyes widening.

"_**JAMES, YOU COULD BLOW UP THE PLANET WITH THAT KIND OF POWER! YOU NEED TO HOLD BACK, IDIOT!"**_ Shinju roared at his container crossly, but Ryuuto ignored him.

"**CORRUPTION BEACON!"** He called out, shooting the massive wave of deadly Magic at Rex. Rex's eyes widened further.

"O_**H**_ _**S**_H_**I**_-!" Shinju and Rex said at the same time, causing Ryuuto to smirk evilly. He layered the planet with enough protective Magic to keep it from getting too harmed by his Magical or physical attacks earlier. The blast hit Rex, ripping through the icy landscape and rocketing into space, effectively destroying Rex's physical form. He dropped out of his boosted state and staggered over to the crater where Rex's spiritual essence was. He grabbed the dark red blob of energy and promptly ate it, feeling a little better as Rex's Magic and strength was added to his own. He then teleported back home with the remaining power he had. He saw Garnet poof the last Corrupted Gem and he sat down, rubbing his strained and aching body.

Pearl looked at him upon seeing him return. "Hello again Ryu… DID YOU JUST USE THE TECHNIQUE WE MADE FORBIDDEN FOR YOU TO USE?!" She shrieked, panicking upon seeing the damage done to him and recognizing the symptoms.

"...Yes." He admitted, with Garnet facepalming.

"Should have kept a Future Vision check on him." She sighed. Ryuuto huffed with his arms crossed, wincing at the pain slightly.

"I'm fine! Mostly…" He said. "I'm just broken in 30 different ways." He joked. Amythest and Pearl shared a staring contest of sorts, where Amythest conceded.

"Fine, I'll go get Rose." The Gemling ran off to find her leader. Pearl meanwhile, forced Ryuuto to teleport back to his room. Ryuuto later opened it when he sensed Rose at the door.

Rose sternly looked at him. "We told you not to use that ability of yours for your own saftey, you know?" She said, causing him to wince and nod.

"Yes, Rose…" He admitted. "I know what I did was reckless, but at least I can stand this time around!"

Rose smiled softly at him after some time. "I just can't stay angry at you. You're always being so selfless, so self-sacrifical and kind." She handed him a vial of her healing tears. "Use them if you're really gonna pull another stunt like that." She said, causing him to nod. When she left, he stared at her retreating form. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he didn't know how to do it.

"_**If you won't, I will."**_ Shinju huffed, giving him a ultimatum because Shinju _could_ do just that anyways.

"R-Rose!" He called out, staggering over to her room. She opened up, staring at him confusedly.

"Ryu, what is it?" She raised an eyebrow. He then hugged her tightly, causing her eyes to widen in slight shock.

"I love you." He admitted, letting go. Rose stared at him and giggled.

"Well that's just perfect!" She smiled, causing him to look into her pink eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh Ryu, I have fallen for you too, your kindness and love for this Earth and it's inhabitants, your will to protect it with your life has made me love you more and more with every passing day." She grinned. Ryuuto grinned too, as they quickly shared a kiss.

In that moment Ryuuto felt happy, he felt loved again. He felt _whole._


End file.
